


提前开始

by basicallysdonly



Series: 点梗 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallysdonly/pseuds/basicallysdonly
Summary: 萨姆和迪恩为了诱导迪恩发情，决定做一些努力。





	提前开始

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mioasahi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/gifts).



> 💗朝日日的点梗：sex toys under clothing

　　“萨姆……”迪恩很难得地放软了声音，显出恳求的语气。这在他哄年幼的萨米吃东西的时候比较常见，现在萨姆二十多岁的哥哥可不大愿意服软了。可他还是这样做，而且不是为了萨姆，是为了他自己。

　　萨姆听出了迪恩未竟的话语，但只是面对着迪恩微微摇头，作出了拒绝的姿态，随后坚定地把手上颜色艳俗的按摩棒推进到了迪恩水淋淋湿漉漉的后穴里，只留下一条足够结实的细绳在外头。这是萨姆特地为迪恩挑选的玩具，一根震动的、布满凸出颗粒的按摩棒。

　　那根按摩棒撑得迪恩太满了，只比萨姆实际的家伙略逊色一筹，但还是太粗了，他因此哽了一声，急促地呼吸，以平缓随之而来的快感。即使他知道他变态顽固的怪胎弟弟是决不会在这件事上停止，也没有放弃那点徒劳的示弱。对他来说，这真的太过分了：仅仅是因为萨姆两周后要考试而没空陪他解决发情期，就要逼迫他提前发情。他自然据理力争他可以吞抑制药或者注射专用镇静剂，问题是他博学的弟弟兼伴侣坚持那样对身体伤害太大。迪恩实在想不明白，他怎么就在他弟弟的三言两语下丢盔弃甲了？

　　“安心，我会用信息素引导你的。我保证我们即将做的事情是有科学依据佐证的。”萨姆说，手下拉拉细绳又抵着棒底推回去，完全不考虑他的老哥会因为他的心血来潮遭受什么样的折磨。

　　“你确定没有你的怪癖参与其中？”迪恩喘着气去适应体内的庞然大物。

　　“恐怕是有的。”萨姆腼腆地笑了，并不否认，紧接着又拿起了阴茎环，满怀期待地看着迪恩。阴茎环没有在他们的原定计划里，但萨姆就是很想看看迪恩戴上它的样子。

　　已经没有什么不可以答应萨姆的了。迪恩发现自己已经把羞耻心推到最角落并狠狠地踩了几脚。于是他为自己能否顺利完成今天的行程而感到担忧，并艰难地点点头，为其再增加点差不多是翻山越岭的难度。

　　萨姆甚至可以称得上愉快地把银环套上了迪恩的阴茎上，又仔细观察了一番，才拍拍迪恩的臀侧，示意他可以穿上裤子起身走人了。迪恩深吸一口气，把脱至膝盖弯的内裤往上提，接过萨姆扔给他的休闲裤，穿好。然后他困难地从床上挪下来，用棉花糖一样的双腿去勉力站直，几乎每一个动作都会牵动那该死的按摩棒，导致他花了一点时间才能好好站在萨姆面前。

　　萨姆很有耐心地陪着迪恩适应他身体内的东西，看他慢慢地抬腿迈步，到终于可以像平常一样走路——噢，可能比平时要奇怪一点，但没有人会发现的。

　　迪恩很明智地把英帕拉的驾驶权交给萨姆，以他现在的状态去开车，恐怕不用十分钟就可以让交警把他拦住了。萨姆早早地坐在驾驶位，等着迪恩缓慢地以减小冲击的方式坐进副驾驶座。

　　“好吧，老兄，我们要出发了。”萨姆提醒道，启动发动机，驶上公路。他时不时将注意力分给迪恩，想确认他的状态。片刻后他像是在为自己辩解般突兀地说道：“只是必须确保你长时间处于兴奋状态才可以诱导发情。”不过迪恩不怎么在意他的话并且表现得对按摩棒很适应，毕竟他吃过更长更粗更勇猛的东西，而且相当平坦的沥青路面让他的压力小了一些，偶尔一点磕碰会让快感激发，但还在他的忍受范围内。

　　萨姆为他们做好了规划：首先去远一点的电影院看电影，然后再去那附近的一家餐厅解决晚饭，最后顺路去便利店买保险套。原本萨姆的计划是去公园散步，被迪恩驳回了。

　　“我们非得做这么蠢的事情吗？”

　　“如果我们有条狗，那会显得更自然。”萨姆耸耸肩，他知道迪恩主要想说什么，“我们看上去就只是普通的同性恋人或者是朋友，也许可能你身体有什么不舒服，但那也很正常。”

　　最后萨姆做出了妥协，如果他能说服迪恩带上玩具和他出去，那什么都不会是问题。

　　电影也是参考迪恩的意见，虽然即使迪恩不说，萨姆也知道他们应该去看什么：一部老恐怖电影，《德州电锯杀人狂》。他们小时候在电视上看过，这次赶巧在电影院上映，正好去重温一下。

　　电影院没什么人，零零星星几个位子坐了人。萨姆和迪恩选在了视野好但比较靠边的位置，周围的座位都是空的。实际，现在掩盖类香水非常普遍，只要迪恩不搞出大动作，几乎没人会发现他发生了什么。但萨姆对迪恩实在太过了解了，而且一直在观察他，很轻易看得出他眼角那点极不明显的红，很轻易闻得出和香水糅合的信息素有了些微改变。

　　“怎么样？”电影中途时萨姆问，其实他很怀疑究竟他们有没有人在真的看电影。

　　“我很好。”迪恩回道，眼睛一直聚焦在大荧幕上。

　　电影结束时已经傍晚六点，两人一言不发地离开电影院，同一场电影的观众都在三三两两地谈论着，要不就对着手机屏幕点击，他们这种倒是显得突出异类。平时迪恩很愿意讲讲这部电影哪里让他着迷，现在他沉默着，实际他真的没将什么看进脑子里去，也想不起这部电影讲了什么。恐怕萨姆也是如此，怎么说让他们白白浪费了电影票钱的就是他：萨姆一直似有似无地让他的信息素充斥迪恩的周围，去勾引他的情欲。

　　迪恩不知道“阿尔法信息素的诱导可使欧米茄发情”这种鬼话是哪个脑筋不正常的人说的，但他可以确定，萨姆在他第一次实践中表现出了他不应有的熟练。明明他的发情期在两周之后，如今却有了那种前兆，让他体温升高，喉咙干渴。体内的按摩棒从折磨变成了安抚，而阴茎环更紧地束缚他，使欲望找不到出口。

　　萨姆已经找好了餐厅，离电影院只有两三百米的距离，几分钟就能走到。迪恩虽然能用正常速度走路，却比之前更显露出怪异。萨姆忍不住提议道：“我们随便去便利店买点吃的吧。”

　　迪恩巴不得弟弟取消他一切的出行计划，对于这个提议自然是非常赞同。于是他们返回停车场，打算去之前说好的那个在城市边缘的便利店买完东西就回迪恩的公寓。

　　然而这一段路程对迪恩来说也并不好过，他高大得能整个人笼罩住他的弟弟紧紧地跟着他的右侧，像惯常那样，像他们还没成为情侣之前那样，肩膀贴着肩膀，以亲密无间的方式和他并排走着。这在平时根本不会引起迪恩的注意，他是如此熟悉他的弟弟以至于对他们之间侵犯私人边界的行为熟视无睹。但现在不再一样了，他的后穴插着一根巨大的玩具，在发情的前夕分泌出黏稠的润滑液，而萨姆则像一个192公分的巨型催情药扩散器，毫不留情地挑逗他每一根神经，迫不及待地侵入他的鼻腔，爱抚他的皮肤。迪恩暗骂了一声，对不理会主人意志的身体表达了嫌弃。

　　便利店和电影院也不远，萨姆开了几公里就到了。他在不远处的临时停车位看着迪恩慢慢地走进没有什么人的便利店里。迪恩走到了琳琅满目的货架之间，拿了些速食，又随手拿了两瓶冷饮。萨姆的角度其实看不见多少，时常会被墙壁和货架挡住视线，在他最后看到迪恩在便利店里时，迪恩正在结账。他很想打开开关，就这么让迪恩捂着腹部呜咽跪倒，然而心下一转，终于还是把手指挪开了。

　　迪恩无惊无险回到车内，他们要打道回府了。萨姆敏锐地察觉迪恩浓郁持久的香水再也掩盖不住信息素的味道了，那正是发情的标志。

　　“迪恩，你还能坚持吗？”萨姆略露忧色，一边开车，一边侧头瞥他。

　　“我很好。”迪恩照例回，其实他清楚知道自己的状态不能支撑多久。他以为去买东西逃离萨姆是一种暂时的解放，但那更让他的欲火膨胀，在下腹烧灼，直至心脏都承受不了热意而加速跳动。不止他的身体，他的灵魂，他的思想，每一分每一秒都在想着萨姆，想要贴心的抚慰，想要他弟弟惹人怜爱的眼睛注视着他，想要和那宽厚的肩膀拥抱。不知何时起，迪恩真正意识了萨姆长大成人，而不是跟在他后头四处乱跑的胖嘟嘟的小孩子了。甚至会玩起这种游戏了。但他恍惚有那种错觉，仿佛他们从未改变。

　　萨姆知晓迪恩还不是真正的发情，不过在车上他也不再折磨兄长什么。他想把乐趣留在最后头，留在他们到达公寓之后。

　　“这种东西适应了也没什么了不起的。”迪恩挑衅地笑着跟萨姆说，一边脱下了鞋子，走进卧室里。

　　萨姆跟着他一起进去，等他坐到床边去，就将开关推到最大。噢，他知道他坚韧的哥哥一定受得了这些冲击的。迪恩如他所愿地弯曲了身体，眼角渗出泪水，啜泣着咒骂搞突然袭击的萨姆，抬头时也在朦胧泪眼看见了笑得欠揍的弟弟。

　　“是你说没什么了不起的。”萨姆回敬，扶着迪恩的肩膀将他放平在床上，毫不费劲地脱下他的休闲裤和内裤，看那有几个小时没动过的阴茎环和震动按摩棒。他好心地解开了银环，涨得紫红的阴茎得到了解放却一时半会儿射不出来。萨姆善良地打算帮它一把，一只手抵在按摩棒的尾部，时不时摆弄一下，另一只手则帮阴茎做起了手淫，同时适度地控制自己的信息素去引导迪恩，就如他一路上所做的一样。

　　迪恩呻吟得越来越大声，丝毫不顾忌会不会通过隔音不好的墙壁被邻居听到——说实话，迪恩觉得按照他们在发情期的表现，邻居已经听得够多了，不差这么一点。

　　当迪恩即将高潮时，萨姆把按摩棒抽了出来（迪恩不满地低声骂了一句），随手将其放在床的哪个位置自由震动，又把自己的中指插进去，按压住熟悉的前列腺位置来回搓揉。尽管迪恩想要弟弟的阴茎，但这种攻势他也丝毫抵抗不了的，更别提还有那撸动的手和天杀诱人的萨姆的信息素。

　　迪恩高潮的时候不仅前面射出了精液，后穴也射了萨姆满手指的粘液。他在床上大量攫取空气，萨姆故意把手指现给他看，像是在炫耀他的功绩：“迪恩你真的提前发情了。”

　　“那你还不来操我？”迪恩说。


End file.
